Helplessness is Hell
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Nico's POV of the scene in MOA where Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. What he thought and what he was feeling. Written for PJO Ship Weeks Slash Week. One-sided Percy/Nico.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

oooOOOooo

Nico had just reached the ladder when everything when straight to Hades.

Excuse the pun.

He heard it, even from feet away. A gasp, from behind him; and when he turned it was just in time to see Annabeth stumble slightly.

"What is it?" Percy asked and Nico's eyes shot over to him to see Percy looking at Annabeth with so much concern and worry and love-

-he looked down. His feet were less painful to watch. It was probably nothing anyway. Annabeth was probably just experience some effects from her quest.

The way Percy had looked at her when they found her…

He looked back up at the sound of Hazel's voice. "Her ankle!" His sister shouted. "Cut it! Cut it!"

Nico watched in horror as Annabeth seemed to move backwards. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open in surprise and her eyes…

…latched onto Percy as if he would stop whatever was happening.

With great effort Nico startled to hobble forward. He was still in pain from his own adventure. He caught a glimpse, finally, of what was happening.

The spider silk, he realized with dread and fear pooling in his stomach. It was attached to Annabeth's ankle and- and

"Help them!" Hazel yelled.

His sister was trying to disentangle her cavalry sword from the rope ladder and everybody else was too busy focusing on the Athena Parthenos to even hear Hazel.

Nico, Hazel and Percy were Annabeth's only hope.

Nico heard a horrible sob as he watched Annabeth hit the edge of the pit. He realized, too late, that it was Annabeth's.

Nico had known Annabeth for as long as he had known he was a demigod. She _never_ sobbed.

Nico moved faster, as fast as he could without collapsing. He moved with the speed of sheer willpower and suddenly he was closer than Hazel, still busy untangling her sword.

Percy was gripping Annabeth's arm as the blond slowly moved backwards.

Closer to the black pit.

Closer to Arachne.

Closer to Tartarus.

He didn't let go. If anything, his grip tightened.

With wide eyes and a feeling of pure numbness Nico watched as Annabeth fell over the edge- and pulled Percy with her.

"NO!" He screamed, guttural and so, so afraid. No, no, Percy couldn't-

Nico ran.

His limbs absolutely burned, his mind was tired from sheer exhaustion and _every single thing_ hurt and pulsed in agony but Nico didn't care.

Because Percy had just fallen- had just been dragged over the edge. He had- he was-

Nico slammed into the ground and scrambled forward, eyes wide, heart hammering.

The feelings he felt when he saw Percy was hanging onto a ledge 15 feet below. He had fallen quite a distance but at least he was still _there_. At least Nico could still see him.

And Annabeth, hanging onto Percy's hand desperately below him. Percy gripping her hand like a lifeline when really he was hers.

Nico didn't want to look but he couldn't look away.

"Percy, let me go," he heard her croak. "You can't pull me up."

All Nico saw was the back of his head but he could imagine his face. Pale and sweaty with effort. Desperate.

But he wouldn't let her go, Nico knew. Not Annabeth. He was too loyal, too in love.

"Never," he answered her and Nico felt like he was being stabbed. He had known that Percy wouldn't but it hurt nonetheless.

Let her go, he thought selfishly. Save yourself. Stay here. With us.

With me.

Nico squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath and the only thing that brought him back to reality was Percy's voice. A plea.

"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Percy's eyes conveyed to Nico that the son of Poseidon knew how hopeless this situation was.

He didn't care. He would still hold onto to Annabeth. He wasn't letting her go.

Nico focused on Percy's words. The other side…?

His eyes widened. Percy wanted _Nico_ in charge?

His heart constricted. "But-"

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted to him. "Promise me!"

"I-I will." Nico said, knowing what it meant and not caring. This was the best chance. The best way.

If only Percy would stay out of Tartarus.

Percy looked away from him, back down to Annabeth.

"HELP!" Nico screamed. He couldn't do this, couldn't watch Percy fall into Tartarus.

Not when he loved him.

"We're staying together," Percy's voice barely made it to Nico and he closed his eyes, just listening, still with his hand dangling over the edge of the chasm in a desperate attempt to reach Percy. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Nico just wished Percy was talking to him.

Stay, Nico wanted to plead. Let go.

But he wouldn't.

"Somebody help us!" Nico screamed, turning his head to look behind him only to see Jason finally, finally turn his head and notice what was happening.

But Jason was too far away. And Frank was too. They were the only ones who could help.

"As long as we're together," Annabeth's voice reached Nico's ears.

He turned his head and watched, feeling almost numb inside, as Annabeth and Percy fell from the ledge.

Into the darkness.

Into Tartarus.

The held hands until Nico couldn't see them anymore.

He rested his head against the stone of ground, feeling the cold on his forehead and not caring even a little bit.

He had a mission now. He had promised Percy. He would do it. For Percy.

But after that he was leaving. After Percy was saved- because he would be saved, Nico would make sure of it- he was leaving. After what he had just seen he didn't think he'd be able to even look at Percy and Annabeth again without feeling like the world was collapsing around him.

Excuse the pun.

oooOOOooo

**Written for PJO SHIP WEEK- SLASH WEEK. One/sided Nico/Percy was the perfect thing for it. **

**Review and tell me what you all think!**

**Love you all! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
